


Spa Day

by jennthejerk



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brendon Urie is LIT, Cass is adorable, F/M, Man candles are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: It's been an entire week with nothing to kill, so you decide to unwind and treat yourself, a certain seraph wanting to join you.





	Spa Day

Everything had been quiet all week. You and the boys had nothing to kill, which meant a well-deserved break for you and nothing to vent their daddy issues with for them.

"Well boys, it looks to me that I've been way overdue on a spa day. Don't ask me to do anything except to let you join me." You walked back into the bunker with several bags in your hands as well as a box.

"When did you leave?" Dean asks.

"Right after Sam left on his morning run, as to not scare him. But I am taking a break and if you find a hunt today, go do it yourselves." Both boys raise eyebrows at your sass.

The telltale fluttering of wings alerted the three of you of Cass's presence. "If I may ask, what is a spa day? And why did you buy so much for this said spa day?"

"I bought a bunch of stuff to help me unwind. Bath bombs, candles, and the like." Dean's face went from morning grogginess to 'oh hell no' in an instant.

"You are not going to make the bunker smell like Barbie had a slumber party!" His response was kinda funny, but his Winchester bitchface shot down your laughter.

"That is why I bought you guys some Man Cans, aka manly candles. I got 'Bacon', 'Dirt', 'Coffee', 'Gunpowder', and 'Sawdust'. If you help me get this stuff set down, I can get them out."

"And these are candles? That smell like dirt? No way." Dean the skeptic strikes again.

After Dean and Cass help you set your items down, you go to the bag holding the Man Cans. Handing Dean the one labeled 'Dirt', you watch as he takes the lid off and deeply inhales the scent.

"No way. Sammy, I shit you not, this candle smells like dirt! Fresh dirt!" Dean's face lit up like he was Sheldon Cooper and someone bought him a train set.

"Lemme see the coffee one Y/N." Sam rises from his seat to investigate these candles Dean is so interested in.

Inhaling the smell like Dean did, he sighs in content at the authentic scent of coffee.

"I call this one. You guys can have the rest, but this one is mine." You laughed at Sam holding the coffee-scented candle close to his body.

"Okay, you can have your spa day. But know that the bunker will only smell of these candles for at least a week after." Dean relented, the dirt and bacon candles in his arms. You were fine with this, seeing as you bought ones that you liked too in case this happened.

"So I'll leave y'all to it, seeing as I have some relaxing to do. Ciao!" You had the rest of your things in your hands to carry to your room but Cass stopped you before you could leave.

"Could I, um, join you?" The question lingered in the air before you could coherently answer him.

"Sure Cass. I'd be glad to have you join me." Sam and Dean communicated through their special way of nodding and eyes and eyebrows towards the two of you as Cass took the items from your hands.

"You think something is finally gonna happen between them?" Sam questioned his brother.

"It better." Dean's words were only heard by Sam as the seraph and you left the library.

 

“What do you typically do first?” Cass’s innocence was something you found adorable, especially in times like this.

“Usually, I get the CD I chose playing on my boombox to start the relaxation process. Today’s album of the day is,” you pulled the album out of one of the bags with a flourish, “Pretty. Odd. by Panic! At The Disco.”

“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the selection.” He looked almost ashamed at not ever hearing the album that was the lovechild of Elton John and The Beatles wearing paisley.

“Well you will be when we’re done today.” You walked to your boombox resting on your dresser, gently placing the album in the CD compartment and hitting ‘Play’.

“Oh, how it’s been so long. We’re so sorry we’ve been gone. We were busy…” Brendon’s voice played through the speakers soothingly.

“Now what?” Cass asked, his head tilting in its cute, peculiar way.

“Then I sway around as I unpack the rest of the supplies, softly singing along.” Your reply was in a softer tone, matching pitch with the song so as not to disturb the mood.

“Okay.” He then grabs a bag and empties it on your bed, softly humming as he does so. Putting the objects where you point, the two of you work in a soft rhythm as the song changes.

“See, Cass? You’re getting the hang of it. Now, we dance a little bit.” He tilts his head as you grabbed his hands, twirling around the room to Nine In The Afternoon.

“That’s not an accurate time. Why is he-”

“That’s the point, Cass. Just let it move right through ya. Don’t think, relax.” He eventually nodded, letting you take him to another world with just your presence.

 

“Now, drop this in the bath a couple minutes before you get in. It’ll make you smell good and make your skin softer. When you’re done, put on the robe and meet me back in my room. Here’s another CD player for you to listen to the album while you wash off.” Setting the supplies on the bathroom counter, you walked out to give Cas some privacy.

“Now, what color should I paint my nails?” You looked through the colors you bought, not knowing what to do with your plethora of choices before you.

Your eyes passed over a navy blue and you smiled. “I guess this is what I’m gonna use.”

Grinning, you painted your nails with the album playing on your phone as well.

“ALL WAS GOLDEN IN THE SKY! ALL WAS GOLDEN WHEN THE DAY MET THE NIGHT! IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!”

The words were to When The Day Met The Night, another song on Pretty. Odd. and your curiosity was peaked. Was that… Cass?

Then you heard a banging on the bathroom door from your room followed by more shouting.

“You need to put a lid on your shower singing!” Dean storms past your room.

“Hey Dean!” You call for him.

He peeks his head in the doorway, scrunching his nose at the smell of nail polish.

“You know, I would rather you be killing something than doing this right now.” His snarky remark caused you to throw a pillow at him that he swatted away.

“Well Cass and I are relaxing and I enjoy it. He seems to be also, so don’t ruin this for him. He deserves a break and he likes singing while taking a bubble bath.”

Dean smirks at you from the doorway as he replies, “Why don’t you join your boyfriend in there, huh? Rub a dub dub, screw an angel in the tub- SON OF A BIIIITTCCHH!!!”

Dean finds it wise to run from you as you chase him, planning on giving his nails a bit of sparkle as Cass is singing in the bubble bath, oblivious to the antics outside of the bathroom.


End file.
